Arrow Tower
The Arrow Tower is an upgraded version of the Level 10 Watchtower and attacks single targets rapidly. Strategy The Arrow Tower does the most damage to an enemy hero, has the highest attack speed, and has the most hit points of all towers. Arrow Tower is a good choice in Here Be Monsters since it has high HP and can be used as a tank building. An Arrow Tower with a high-level garrison can assault enemy heroes allowing your troops to combat enemy troops. Arrow Towers are helpful at lower levels in Heroes Trial, but at higher levels, where the number of enemy heroes increases, Arrow Towers are less effective. Icons Click the Arrow Tower and you will find 4 Icons.These Icons are Info, Level Up, Upgrade and Garrison. Below are the following details of information regarding the Icons: *'Info' - an Icon that states information and details about Arrow Tower. *'Level Up' - gives you an option to upgrade your Arrow Tower in a certain Levels. *'Upgrade' - is an option to choose/'switch' from 2 remaining special upgrade levels of Watch Tower which is Magic Tower and Cannon Tower. *'Garrison' - is an additional features of the upgraded tower which can add heroes that grants the tower high attack abilities. Upgrading Tower Upgrading Tower is an option where you can upgrade or switch to other special types of towers. Normally, when we upgrade a tower, we choose to level it up but somehow another option was to switch. This upgrade page shows up when we press the upgrade button along with leveling up the tower a player chose, an option was either to switch from present tower to another optional special tower available provided that it should be paid with the amount the tower level has attained. Statistics Source: New upgrade stats Garrison Here are Arrow Tower specific information only. For general information about the Garrison-features, you should check out the Garrison page. Garrison in depth Blue garrison increases damage dealt. Damage dealt means the damage that already went through all kinds of reduction. For example: *A Ninja with 4000 base damage and 500% slash damage (4/9 skill) will proc 20,000 damage on the enemy. *Imagine that the enemy is a 9/9 skill Paladin (90% reduction). *That Ninja would deal 20,000 * 10% = 2000 damage on Paladin (this is the real damage dealt). If a level 3 Arrow Tower has level 5 blue garrison (450 damage and increase 10% damage dealt), it would deal 450 + 45 = 495 to the enemy with no damage reduction. By far in Castle Clash, damage dealt and normal damage are quite same as each other. For example: *If that tower fires at a 3/9 Paladin (60% reduction), if blue garrison increase normal damage, each attack will be 495 damage, go through reduction, 495 * 0.6 = 297 damage. *With blue garrison increasing damage dealt, 450 damage go through reduction will be 450 * 0.6 = 270 damage, then this number increases by 10% will be 270 + 27 = 297 (still the same). But in case in the future Castle Clash release a new damage system which is Damage Blocked, damage dealt and normal damage will be much different. Imagine that there is a new talent "Block 450 damage when attacked". *With normal damage from blue garrison (495 damage), the hero bearing that talent will receive 495 - 450 = 45 damage. *But with damage dealt from blue garrison, all 450 damage will go through the talent and now deal 450 - 450 = 0 damage on the hero. Damage dealt is 0 * 10% = still 0. Though it's less likely to happen, all the things above explain why damage increase from blue garrison isn't shown in the tower info like Cannon Tower and Magic Tower. Tiers The Arrow Tower only has one tier, but changes looks after it reaches a certain level. Trivia New arrow tower can reach the entire map with garrison 6 (Timeout protection!) Category:Buildings Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Towers Category:Advanced Towers